


"You’re not my boyfriend or anything.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Drabble from sentence prompt list, “I can’t sleep, can I stay here?”





	"You’re not my boyfriend or anything.”

You shoved some popcorn into your mouth as you watched the woman get decapitated on the tv screen. You were watching some shitty horror movie with horrible CGI on Netflix but it was a good Monday night none the less. There you sat with various snacks and drinks, all to yourself as you enjoyed this random late night up. You’d been super busy with work and life lately to the point where you felt like you never had any time for yourself anymore, only for your coworkers and the club. So you’d taken a couple days off that you’d accumulated and spent the week enjoying yourself, shopping, going to the park, getting ice cream and now tonight, staying in alone and watching some scary movies. That was until you felt a hand land on your shoulder and squeeze softly, a blood-curdling scream forcing its way through your lips. The same hand left your shoulder just as suddenly, only this time it went up to cover your mouth quickly, preventing any further screaming you were preparing to do.

“Shut the fuck up, you’re gonna wake your neighbors.”

The familiar raspy voice the spoke soothed you slightly and you relaxed enough for him to pull his hand away, only for you to turn around and swat at him.

“Hap, what the fuck! You can’t just break into my house and do that!”

He rolled his eyes and barely paid any mind to your swings at him, simply pushing your hand away and coming around to plop down onto the couch beside you.

“First of all, I didn’t break in. I used the key on top of the doorway you told me about, and second, I called your name three times but you didn’t hear me because you were too busy watching these shitty B horror flicks.”

At that, you grumbled.

“Well what, you couldn’t send me a text saying that you were coming over? Or at least ASK if you could come over? You’re not my boyfriend or anything.”

He stayed looking at the TV, pointing to your phone.

“I already did, you never answered.”

Picking up your phone, you saw there were three unread texts there.

‘Hey, you up?’

‘I know you are.’

‘I’ll be there in 10.’

You tossed your phone back onto the pillow with a huff, finding Hap looking at you.

“Ok, so what were you going to ask me?”

The killer simply shrugged.

“ ** _I can’t sleep, can I stay here?”_**

“Well,”

“I wasn’t asking. I was just answering your question of what was I going to ask you.”

You tilted your head as you looked at him, unable to believe him. His only response to your look was a slight smirk. He pulled one arm up and lifted his finger, motioning for you to come to him and you shook your head, not wanting to give into him. You knew how Happy was. You knew what he wanted. Usually, that is. This wasn’t the first time he’d come to your house late at night, wanting your company. It was, however, the first time he’d ever asked to stay. The unfamiliarity of the situation made you hesitate but he didn’t give you much time, his voice ever so low.

“Now, little girl.”

You bit your lip and slowly sat up, crawling over towards him and settling in his lap like usual. His hands came up to rest on your hips, holding onto the curve as he looked up at you.

“I gave you that gun for a reason. You better start paying attention to your surroundings so you can protect yourself. I could’ve been anyone coming through that door.”

You had to try hard not to roll your eyes, knowing it would only win you a swift slap to the ass that was in his grasp. Instead, you leaned forward, softly kissing his shaved head, feeling the prickle of growing stubble against your lips. The Son stayed still, allowing you to give him the affection. Partly because he enjoyed it, partly because your breasts were practically shoved in his face as you leaned forward. Regardless, he looked up at you as you pulled back, an unreadable look in his eyes.

You ignored it, choosing not to ask questions and instead running a finger down his cheek and jaw. You yelped as he playfully yet suddenly turned his face, catching your finger between his teeth.

“Couldn’t just let the moment simmer, could you?”

He smirked, letting go of your finger as his hand gripping your ass tightly.

“Nah.”


End file.
